


Kinktober Day 11: Toys

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Krem has planned something special for the woman he loves. He steps out of his comfort zones to please her but she shows him that he is perfect the way he is.





	Kinktober Day 11: Toys

The first time he ever laid eyes on her, he fell for her. He was waiting outside of the chantry in Haven to get someone to speak to him, but they all ignored him; then she walked out of the building. She was tall, her skin as white as snow, her hair was also white and her eyes were red; like rubies. She was a Qunari, like his boss. When he scanned her from top to bottom he realised two things; first, her horns have been cut off, and secondly, her lips had stitching scars around them. She was Sarebaas; or she was one. Her eyes fell to him and his body straightened. She walked to him with fluent movements and the swing of her hips made him a bit dizzy.

“Can I help you, Soldier?” Her soft but raspy voice asked. “Yes... I uhh... I have an offer from my boss.” Krem stumbled over his words and felt his cheeks burn.

“Give me the information.” She told him and he gave her a nod.

“I am a member off The Bull Chargers, my boss The Iron Bull wants to join your cause.” He explained and waited for her reaction.

“And where is your boss?” She asked slightly confused, which made him nervous.

“He... uhhh waits at the Storm Coast. At the moment he’s fighting a group of Tevinter’s.” Krem told her and she nodded.

“So what kind of person is your boss?” She asked with a hint of curiosity.

“He is one of your... uhhh... he is a Qunari.” He stated and hoped that it wouldn’t make her angry.

“Ohhh... I understand.” She murmured silently and her eyes wandered to the sky. A few moments passed and her eyes found his again.

“You can tell your boss that I’ll meet him.” Her voice was strong when she told him that and he felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He nodded happily, bowed, and left Haven. Since then, in the many months that have passed, the initial first crush turned into real love. Bull still made jokes to him about how he ‘Krempuffed’ the Inquisitor’s cherry; even though he hadn’t. Today he wanted to ask her out on a date, so he cleaned his armor and styled his hair, and set out to search for her around Skyhold. Krem found her in the stables where she was cuddling with a Dracolisk.

“Lady Adaar?” He asked her softly and she turned her head at him.

“I want to ask if you have time for a... date?” His anxiety heightened when the question came from his lips, but as soon as his uneasiness appears it slipped away again; thanks to the beautiful smile that appeared on her lips. She left the stable and walked to him, she was a head taller than him but he never cared.

“With you? Always.” She whispers and bowed down to kiss him. He kissed her back and smiled. He takes her hand and leads her away, out of Skyhold. They finally stopped when they arrived at a little lake. Trees hid the beautiful place and candles were lit surrounding the area.  
“I really love you and I want to make you happy.” Krem started a bit flustered and again her soft smile calmed him.

“So, I went quite out of my comfort zone for this, I even asked the Chief and Dorian for help.” He told her fast and she giggled.

“Dorian used his magic so that this place would be nice and warm... and the Chief... gave me this.” Krem whispered at the end of the sentence and took something out of his bag. It was a strap-on toy, because he wanted to pleasure her that way and he also knew that she was interested in it.

“Krem, there was no need for this. Whatever you can give me is fine for me. You are enough.” She softly stated and took the toy out of his hand with a strong, but fluent movement, she tossed it into the lake. Krem gasps and looks after the toy, not understanding why she did it.

“Krem... you are perfect the way you are. You don’t need any toys to make me happy or to pleasure me sexually.” The Qunari said without leaving him any option to reply. Krem sighed and ruffled his hair, but he smiled.

“You are amazing. I hope you know that.” The man whispered and pulled the woman down to a sensual kiss. It was true, and with her, everything was perfect.


End file.
